Calypso Bast
Calypso is the 'daughter' of world renowned master thief Giles Bast 'The Moon Bandit'. Pushed by her father to never be satisfied with anything but those items of the highest quality Calypso followed in her fathers footsteps and seeks to become the worlds greatest thief: Eclipse. However her true origin is even more bizarre. Characteristics *'Name': Calypso Bast *'Aliases': Cal, Eclipse *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Brown - Dyed Platinum Blonde *'Eyes': Blue - Yellow Contacts *'Likes': High Quality products, milk baths, Rock and Pop Rock music, shiny things, extreme sports, fashion, being the centre of attention, her father *'Dislikes': The Friendly Fox Gang (Family Rivals), Mikey Corvis (Uncouth wretch), being ignored, lulls in excitement, not getting what she wants, her 'itch' not being scratched (not satisfying her kleptomania), people realising she isn't a natural blonde *'Family': Giles Bast (Father), Mother (Told she was deceased - Truth never existed) Appearance Background Personality Material is a short way to describe Calypso, as a person she places tremendous emphasis on items and their worth whether it is due to their fiscal or intrinsic value. She initially seems to display little in the way of admiration for feelings or morals, due to her focussing on only trying to amass what she wanted, and was willing to go to extreme and even unusual lengths to get what she wants. One example is where she infiltrates Bio tech-crop inside of a large cake and busts out to commit her crime. Indeed much of this is due to Calypso being a certified kleptomaniac and soothing from a psychosis where she finds it difficult to not try and take things she wants. As such when she is first caught she is committed to a mental institute rather than being sent to jail. As a result of this fixation on material goods and money (which she sees as an avenue of gaining more material goods) many people note (namely Peter) that Calypso is in actuality rather shallow and even petty. Often blinded by her own greed Calypso is easily lulled into traps, even when she knows they are ones, which highlights her second major issue: she is an adrenaline junky. While indeed shallow, Calypso strongly sticks to her belief in only accepting the best, and that life long code extends to activities. Her love of crime is actually a two fold addiction, one hand providing her wealth, the other satisfying her need to push her body and experiences to the limit to feel the rush of brushing her life so close to the edge. Calypso seemingly enjoys danger, and despite her dislike for Werewolves adores the fact that they are far more fun to compete against than 'boring old cops.' Still despite this praise Calypso notably dislikes the supernatural creatures, calling them 'ugly' and various other callous names like 'dog heads' 'mutants' and even 'puppies' out of a genuine personal feeling that their appearances are revolting. Still there is a lot more to Calypso than most people realise. While indeed shallow and even downright mean to people she is not evil or cold blooded, and while many of her criminal activities are motivated by a need to have the very best, she despises killing and while claims to eschew morals actually finds it hard to cross those lines. Namely Calypso does not 'take candy from babies' keeping her robberies against people who can afford to lose what they have. With one event seeing her return a locket she stole from an auction when she discovered it was the only thing the family owned and were selling it to pay off debts: although she did annoy the Talbot Pack by then buying the item legally at the auction the next day. She also displays a mischievous and flirty side with those she frequently meets or even flees from when practicing her criminal activities, barring those she finds revolting. She often teases and jokes around with those she talks too and is actually quite snarky. In addition while she loves high quality items she doesn't care for cash, and will often give many of her ill gotten gains to charity, citing "if it doesn't sparkle I don't care." Although others do see that she genuinely cares for the causes she supports, namely cancer research and charities for single parents, as she was lead to believe her mother died in childbirth. Indeed she actually becomes quite possessive and caring of those close to her, even the criminal mechanic Socket. Still after discovering she was the Blacksmith Fang Calypso took the knowledge that she wasn't her fathers daughter rather hard, as she had always been close to him. Indeed she actually despises the idea that she herself is an item as while she loves to own items, she herself does not want to be owned. As a result Calypso grows increasingly frustrated with the number of supernatural and superhuman villains and groups who try to control her as to control the Fangs. Still as the story goes along Calypso comes to try and 'enhance' herself as means to stay competitive in the increasingly 'superhuman' dominated areas she lives in. However finds the fact her status as a Fang renders her immune to most of the non-scaring or disfiguring ways to 'level up' in her own words. Skills/Abilities Powers **''Human Fang' **'Blacksmith Fang': Unknown to even herself Calypso is in fact one of the fifty immortal fangs, having been given a human form when becoming the very thing that Giles wanted more than anything when he stole it: 'a daughter.' As such Calypso posses the ability to re-forge and redesign the other Fangs and make new ones. **'Immunity': Due to her nature as a living Fang Calypso cannot become a vampire or werewolf through conventional means, ironically annoying her due to her wish to stay competitive against them. *'Olympic level athlete''' Skills *'Master Thief' *'Master free runner' *'Martial artist' Items *'Grapple gun' *'Synth 'armour: Created for her by Socket for her use as Eclipse, the 'Synth armour' is a special nano thread enhanced body suit that increases its users strength, speed and even equilibrium, allowing the user to run, jump and move at abilities that would be considered borderline human. Added in with Calypso's already masterful grace, she can use this suit to compete even with supernatural opponents, being able to run almost as fast as a werewolf. *'Electric batons/staff''' Relationships Calypso Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia *Calypso theme song is 'You give love a bad name' by Bon Jovi Navigation Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Immortal Fangs Category:50 Immortal Fangs Category:Characters